Forgotten
by Darkus Rose Gurl
Summary: Waking up without any memories of her past, young Jane-Lee Snape. She had lost her freedom of speech in an accident, the same one that had her loose all memory of the first two years of her life. When she goes to Hogwarts for the first time she was sorted into something unexpected. Being in both Gryffindor and Slytherin and meeting the Weasley twins will change her life good & bad
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this story I'd like to tell everyone I DON'T have auto correct on this computer. So if there are any mistakes just tell me and I'll see what I can do. **

**I don't own the Harry Potter series sadly. Only my OCs.**

**On with the story!**

/

Darkness. Silence. Blood...

Those were the first things I note when I wake up. By the time my eyes adjust to the dim lighting there was a man in front of me. Pitch black, greasy looking hair, dark, almost black, stormy grey eyes filled with tears. Looking at what, more like who, he was holding in his hands I see a beautiful woman.

This woman had bright fiery red curly hair. She laid lifeless in the black cloaked mans' arms. Tears streaming down his cheeks he looks up, spotting me huddled in the corner of the destroyed room, which I had just relived. The man puts the woman back on the ground, striding over to me.

For some odd reason, I was not scared of him. When he is in front of me I hear a sob. In the crib, in the middle of the room, is a little boy with a lightning bolt on his forehead.

Standing up from my passion, I walk over to the young boy no older than one. The man walks behind me. Not knowing who ether of them are I stop in front of the boy. His small sobs stop when he looks into my eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I _want _to know who they are.. I just can't seem to remember..

Turning around I look at the tall man. Since he has not tried to hurt me I decide I can trust him. Lifting my arms up I look at him expectantly. At first he seems to be taken aback at my jester, but soon lifts me up.

Putting me right in front of his skinny, pale face we have a short staring contest until there is movement from down stairs. For some unknown reason I get scared. Shaking in the mans hands, he pulls me closer into him so I'm leaning on his chest.

"Shhh," He whispers "I wont let anyone hurt you.." I the last thing I hear before taken back into the darkness I had shortly just awoken from..


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Ok so I know this** **is not going to be the best fanfic you have probably read.. but! I do know that you will love it!**

**And like said before I don't have spell check on this thing.. so.. ya!**

**SOOOO I still don't own anything Harry Potter, only my OCs'.**

**ON TO THE STORY LOVES!**

Groaning because I know what today is I get out of the comfy bed. Looking around the dark room I see my reflection in the all mirror. Let me tell you, not pretty!

Jumping over to my bathroom, grabbing my hair brush, and running down stairs I see my dad. At hearing me coming down the stairs he looks up from the 'Daily Profit'. Seeing his face I know for sure he is trying, but failing, to hold in his laugh.

Rolling my eyes at his childish act I run my brush through my fire colored hair. You see even if I wanted to, and I _really_ did, I would not be able to yell at him... I am a mute! That means no talking. What. So. Ever!

Finally stopping his laughing fit, my father opens his mouth, allowing is slow, odd, and dark voice to speak. "We will be going to Diagon Alley today." I nod my head while walking over to him.

Moving my heads around rapidly I ask him "What time"

Like I said before, I AM a mute so I talk in sign language. That kind of enplanes the hand waving.

"Ten," Is his simple answer. Groaning again I grab my fathers wand without him noticing, or so I thought, and waved it around, cleaning the kitchen. That is supposed to be my morning chore.

"So that's how you clean so fast?.." His dark voice asks. Stiffening, I slowly turn my head to face him. Shrugging a little I sprint up the stairs before I can get lectured.

Quickly turning and locking my bedroom door -my father knows that girls need privacy so he never unlocks it unless it is an emergency- I open my trunk with my favorite clothe in it. Picking out a dark purple and midnight blue blazer and some black skinny jeans. Changing into them I slip into my knee high, short heeled black boots, along with some Slytherin colored fingerless gloves I head back down stairs. Nodding at my father he grabs my hand, leading me into the fireplace so we can floo to the alley. Not being able to talks means I can not floo myself since I can not say my destination.

"Diagon Alley," My fathers says while drooping the floo powder.

Within seconds we were in the middle of the alley. While he goes to get my books for first year I head to the robe place. Not even caring to look up at the name of the store I walk in. Being pushed behind a curtain is not to fun. While the lady works on my robes she asks me "So dearie, what's your name?" Looking at her blankly she says again "You don't have to be shy. I wont bite." She sends me a smile.

Rolling my eyes I looks right into hers sending her a message inside her head with all my might say "I'm a mute-" It was cut off at the end because I lost concentration, leaving me panting.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry dear child.." The pity in her eyes made me growl.. Yes I mean GROWL. I am an animages after all. My animal is.. Well.. You see for some odd reason I can change into more than one. But at this moment in time I chose to change into a bear cub. Being eleven is young to know this, but I am not complaining.

The lady let out a surprised yelp at seeing me change. Just at that moment four red headed boys walked in. One I am going to guess as the father, one about nine, and two identical boys who are twins. Not much to think there except that the twins were cute. Lovingly brown eyes, faces covered in little freckles, and they were looking right at me. Of course I was still a bear so they looked in wonder. Rolling my eyes I turn back, all four of them now had wide eyes. Looking at the lady again I look at her expectantly.

"Oh.. R-right!" She then starts up on my school robes again. Sighing when she was finally done, I get up, pay for them, nod thankfully then nod and smile at the red head. They smile back, but one of the twins was wider. Ready to walk out my father walks in.

The father of the boys says, "Well hello Prefacer Snape," He says nodding in his direction. "Boys this here is your potions teacher." He finishes.

The twins look at my father then at each other. One whispering, "Charlie was right, he is scary looking," The one that had the brighter smile laughed at this.

"Fred! George! Stop that!" Their father yells at them.

My father looks at them and says "This better not be happening in _my _class Mr. Weasleys'," Of course his voice was darker than it is to me. If it was that dark to me I would most likely be scared of him.

Clearing my throat after about another minute he snaps his head to me. "Ah yes. We should head to get your wand now _Jane_." His voice softer when he says my name. Nodding at him we start leaving, but before we do I hear one of the Weasley twins say "Did his voice get soft at the mention of her name?"...

**Boom! I updated!**

**Okay, so is it getting good yet? I know it still not the best story but still I don't want hate!**

**Bii loveys! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Twins

**Ok, well I'm suppose to be doing my homework, and a project due in TWO DAYS! SO BE HAPPY I'M UPDATING! **

**_Ok then..._**

**So I would love to hear from my readers on what I can do to make this ****_really _****bad story BETTER.**

**Oh! I also finally know how hard it is to write long chapters.. Sorry to all of those I have rushed!**

Walking out of the robe place I raise my eyebrow at my father. Seeing my confusion he says, "The Weasleys' are always a pain. Now that the twins are here, it is just going to get worse." He explains.

Nodding at him we head to get my wand. The owner, an _old_ man, comes at the sound of us entering.

"Why 'ello there Professor," He says kindly. My father nods at him, then his eyes fall onto me, "And you are my dearie?"

Elbowing my father in the side he says, "This is my daughter Jane-Lee."

The old mans eyes widen when he says this. "W-well! I had no idea you had any kids sure!" Shaking my head at him I start looking around the shop. He must jus remember why we were he because he snaps out of his trance saying, "I shall be right back.."

He starts looking through all the wands that were there. I guess when your not known of it is harder? Oh well. The longer we are here means that I wont have to go see the Malthoys' as long as always.

After about five minutes the old man returns with a wand. Let me tell you it was _beautiful_! Never had I ever seen anything so pretty. When he ands it to me, as soon as it touches my hand magical energy runs through me. Starting at my finger tips, ending at my throat. Which I thought to be odd until I felt like.. I could talk?

_No way Jane!_ I yell at my self, _you have been a mute your WHOLE life. Why when a wand is handed to you speech decides to come?_

I must have been zoned out for some time because my father was down at my height, which was low, sorry I am short! "Jane, are you ok?" His voice was so soft I thought I was dreaming. Nodding at him I look back at the wand knowing this was my wand!

Smiling up to the old man I use it to summon more magic than I could ever do without it, to say "This is the one.." into his mind.

He looks surprised at me in his mind, but nods none the less. "That there wand is Pine and Oak, the _core's-" _My father stiffened at this, "are phoenix feather and mermaid scale. It happens to be 13 inches long as well."

"Thank you Ollivander." So That is his name!

Nodding at him while skipping through the door, my father mutters, "How can there be two cores.." Oh well. If he wanted me to hear him then he would of said it to my face.

Pointing my wand at _Professor Snape,_ as I am going to start calling him. Which I do not see the reason, since I can not CALL him anything! I start I his mind with ease now, "Can I get a pet?" Looking up to him with my bright green eyes in puppy dog form. He sighs knowing he will NEVER hear the end of it in his mind if I do not. With only seeing a swift nod I run off into the pet shop.

"Jane!" I hear my father's voice yell angrily, but I am already inside.

I happen to see the twins from before. Sending a smile there way they see me.

"Your the girl that can turn into a bear!" One shouts.

My smile goes wider as they remember me. I nod again.

The other boy has to ask, "Why don't you talk?"

I was about to tell them, but their father yells over to them, "Fred, George. Time to get goin'." Seeing me he smiles, "Nice to see you again miss."

Smiling at them I feel a hand on my shoulder. A growl comes from my throat as my father lifts me onto his shoulder. Yes I am THAT small. I could probably fit in Hagret's palm!

Where I had once set on my dad's shoulder is now a small snake. The twins and their father gasp!

"B-but! I thought you were a bear!?" One yells, while his twin nods his head.

Shaking my head, falling off of my father's should, and changing back to normal, I walk over to where this cut little hawk is. Knowing what it is I whistle so my father knows I found the one. He was shocked when he read what it was.

"A va-vampire hawk! Are you sure Jane?" Nodding he sighs yet again today.

After paying I wave my wand over to the twins saying, "To answer your question I'm a mute, my names Jane, and Professor Snapes my father. See you at Hogwarks!"

**See ya'll later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Letters and Nightmares

**Well has it not been awhile? I know, but I am in Florida right now, it is 4:32 pm, and Im tired so.. here ya go!**

* * *

The twins looked so surprised when I went into their minds. It was funny! Sighing once my dad gets by Vampire Hawk I realize something.. Time to see the Malthoys... Yeah! Note sarcasm..

Daddy aperates us home, lugs all my stuff up to my study, when says, "Auntie and Draco will be here soon," I nod. Did I ever tell you how much I hated my aunt and cousin? Well I hate them _very _much.

Sighing, I slip out of my clothe. Hopping into the shower I scrub all the dirt off my small petite body. It takes me ten minutes all together to get out of the shower, into my clean outfit which concerts of black boot-cut jeans, a purple tank-top, and my mothers necklace. Once that was all done I leave my room. Jumping through the spiral stairs, yes I said through, I land right in front of Draco. _Great!_

His eyes are wide when he sees me. Wow, what an arse. Cool now he is yelling at my father!

"Uncle Snape, Jade's jumping down the stairs again!"

Silently groaning at him I push past him. Walking into the living room where my dad and aunt are sitting down talking. Of course they are not anymore since Draco shouted to my dad. Giving me a stern look that I return my papa sighs, "Jane-Lee, how many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" He says in his monotone voice. Rolling my eyes at him I skip over to my aunt Narcissa. Pulling my wand out from my back pocket so she can see it she gasps.

"Oh Jane-Lee, it's beautiful!" Smiling proudly at her I nod.

Draco just had to ruin one of the _only _good moments I have with my aunt. Snatching my wand _right_ out of my hand he waves it saying, "What's so amazing about this crummy little stick? Looks like something a _mudblood_ would use." He sneers at the word 'mudblood.' Anger takes up my whole form, right now is one of the times I wish I could speak. Turning into a small fox I pounce on him. Draco screams for me to get off of him, but of course, I do not respond. Ripping his expensive rope with my now sharp teeth I use my tail to get my wand from him. Once my wand is safely in my mouth I hop off of him. Turning back to normal, well, as normal as I can get, I stare at my father waiting to be yelled at, but it was not at me.

"Draco Malthoy, apologies right now!" He she is still in shock from what I did. Narcissa helps the little bloody arse up.

Finally Draco understands what my father says a replies with as much force a nine year old git and get out, "She attacked me! Why in bloody hell am I getting yelled at?" He points at me. Looking over at him I notice a sneer on his face. Smirking at him I take my wand out of my mouth, which I just remembered was there, and point at him so I can speak in him mind.

"_Shut it you bloody git before I do more than rip your bloody_ ropes," he stiffens at this. He opens his mouth to ask how when a house elf comes in with a letter. Handing it to me I read the name. Jumping a little I look up at my dad in approval to be excused. He nods, allowing me to run off.

Ripping the letter open it reads,

* * *

_Dear Jane-Lee Snape,_

_ Have you heard yet? Well you being you, you probably haven't. Well Carman asked me out! It's about time the git sucked it up and asked me. I'm so happy!_

_ Oh! I got my wand, Pine wood, has dragon heartstring as the core, and is 10 1/2 inches long! It is bloody brilliant. I am dying to know what yours is.. Oh well, I'll know in due time hopefully._

_By the way, before I forget completely, mum would like "Her favorite mute" and "Crouch Pitch" to come for dinner the night before we head to Hogwarts. So August.. Umm, when ever the last day of August is. You know I'm suchesh at dates. __Well, time for me to hit the hay, as Americans say it. Still can't believe I'm in America! Here's another saying, which I don't get one bloody bit, "See ya later alligator!"_

_Love your absolute favorite talking person in the world,_

_Elliot Crum._

* * *

Once I am done with Elliot's letter I bet I am on my floor laughing. If you have not guessed yet Elliot is my best friend. I bet all my bloody gallens that git is gay. Yes, I know what 'gay' means at the age of eleven. He is also terrible at grammar. If there was a grammar class at Hogwarts he would most likely be the only one to fail.

Grabbing a piece of parchment I start writing my reply which consist of me telling him what I have done this summer, that me and my dad would _love_ to join them for dinner, what my wand is made of, and the end of his American saying. For those who do not know how the ending of it, it is, "In a while crocodile." So the whole thing is just two people saying farewell to one another in a funny way!

Handing the letter to Midnight, my new vampire hawk, he flies off to where ever Elliot is. Once that is done I turn my head to the clock. I could of sworn my eyes popped out of their sockets. 2:32 AM! How did time pass that fast? My dad always tells me to turn off the lights at ten... Is something wrong?

Running out of my room I start banging on my dads door. If I could, I would be screaming at him by now. Seven knocks. Thirteen knocks. _Nothing! _Finally just barging into his room I find a house elf, Corry I believe, on the floor. What gets to me is that I can not feel her heart beet, I have some odd powers ok? She is dead. Gasping, I pull my wand out from my back pocket to try and communicate with my daddy.

No answer. Tears now freely running down my cheek I hear a voice as everything gets darker. "You should of joined me when you had the chance..." Then everything was black.


End file.
